Celine Patterson (Prime Earth)
Joseph Waller, Jr. (brother, deceased) Damita Waller (sister, deceased) Coretta Waller (sister) Martin Waller (brother) Jessie Waller (brother) Jessie Waller (brother) Claudia Patterson (sister) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseofOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Unique Physiology | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceofBirth = California | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Brett Booth | First = Teen Titans Vol 4 2 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuotSource = | HistoryText = Celine Patterson aka Skitter is a member of the Teen Titans. She has the ability to turn into an insectoid-like creature when she sleeps. Skitter was given her name by her sister Claudia Patterson, who wanted to protect Skitter as she said the name made her as least threatening as possible. The Teen Titans were ambushed by Detective Jocelyn Lure and a squad of armed police officers from the New York City Police Department, but Skitter intervenes by attacking them with her webbing binding them together. Skitter joined the other young heroes on their trip to S.T.A.R. Labs where they are meet by the villainous Grymm used his psychic abilities to manipulate her simple mind into freeing him. However Grymm was later defeated with the help of Bunker, which freed Skitter from his psychic thrall. She has been shown to have a strong friendship with Bunker. At one point the Titans were teleported to the Crucible to take part in the "Culling" but Skitter was left behind. Whilst alone another metahuman approached her, which leads to the possibility there is another person with Skitter's insectoid abilities. | Powers = * : Skitter has no control over her transformation, after a gestational period within a cocoon she bursts out in her transformed state. This includes extra arms and legs, white eyes, a hardened carapace and a changed state of mind. ** : Skitter has multiple arms which leads to added strength but she's also been able to go punch for punch with the godly powered Wonder Girl. ** : Skitter has a carapace that wraps around her human body to protect her from harm. She's withstood bullets, explosions and powerful blows. ** : Skitter's extra limbs allows her to scale buildings, race down tunnels or run regularly at incredible speeds; enough to come up on dozens of trained police officers without being noticed. ** : Skitter's extra limbs will break into chunks of walls to allow her to wall crawl but between her organic webbing and the aforementioned limbs she can climb any surface. ** : Skitter can spin a large amount of dark organic webbing from multiple points on her body; wrapping or trapping her opponents in super-dense fibers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Skitter bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe * Skitter profile at Titanstower.com }}